Felucia
Felucia was a wild planet located in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. It was covered mostly in vast jungles comprised of iridescent flora, and its surface was irradiated the star Felix's ultraviolet rays. Both amphibious Jungle Felucians and reptilian Felucians were native to the planet; however, the former outlasted the latter. Because of its location at the cross roads of two major hyperspace routes—the Perlemian Trade Route and the Shaltin Tunnels—many have tried to conquer it, but due to the ferocious environment no one has managed to establish more than a foothold. History All planets with life can be analyzed as one huge life form, but in the case of Felucia, to not do so would be ignorant and most likely fatal. Felucia's biosphere was so powerful that it literally radiated the Living Force, and so tenacious that it was able to give Yuuzhan Vong terraforming a run for its money. Gossam Settlement (Galuch) In 27,000 BBY, an organization of Gossam explorers from Castell known as the Gossam Courivers from discovered the planet using their protypical hyperdrive, the tumbledrive. With the glint of credits in their eyes, the Gossam eagerly sent settlers to the planet, not even considering that the planet could be harboring sentient life. However, the native creatures (a word which could safely be applied to anything living on Felucia) resisted their colonization efforts, and the Gossam were only successful in establishing small colonies. These colonies essentially became resorts for the wealthier members of their race, as the Gossam did not wish to spend valuable credits on taming the newly deflowered world. These Gossam elites brought with them their slaves, resulting in Felucia's foreign population being extremely diverse right off the bat. Xim the Despot In 25,126 BBY, Felucia was absorbed into Xim the Despot's empire as an extension to the nearby Tion Cluster. Xim was not concerned with the planet's native sentients and instead focused on controlling the foreign colonies through the use of his secret police force, the GenoHaradan. His reign of terror ended 26 years later when Kossak the Hutt defeated him in the Third Battle of Vontor. It was during Xim's rule that the Acklay and Rancor were first brought to Feliucia as exotic pets. Whether accidentally or due to interventions on the part of the Jungle Felucians (who are opposed to the mistreatment of wildlife), both of these go-getter predators escaped into the wild in large amounts and quickly rose to the top of the food chain. The results were initially catastrophic, but the jungle dwellers learned to tame the Rancor and in turn help them to bring the terrestrial Acklay population under control (although because the Acklay was also amphibious the Jungle Felucians had to learn to better protect their underwater breeding grounds). In 25,132 BBY, the sarlacc that would come to inhabit the Ancient Abyss made its presence known the Jungle Felucians. A high-ranking chieftain had become corrupt and was terrorizing the large village of Tarkgar when the creature, in its larval form, appeared from the shadows and devoured him. It was immediately revered for its sound judgment and the villagers tracked it all the way to the Ancient Abyss, where it set down its roots. From then on, the jungle dwellers would offer up those who had fallen to the dark side to be judged, and the sarlacc, more often than not, would gladly accept its next meal. Through this unsteady symbiosis the sarlacc grew immense in size, and due to sarlacci truly being what they eat it came to embrace its role as judge, only eating those who had truly fallen to the darkness. Commerce Guild (The Clone Wars) With Xim gone in 25,152 BBY, the Gossams were finally free to once again rule the planet. They had some competition from the Zann Consortium; however, the power vacuum alone was not enough to swing control of the planet away from the already-established centralized governments of the wealthy Gossams. By the time the Clone Wars broke out in 22 BBY, the Gossam-controlled Commerce Guild, under the leadership of Presidente Shu Mai, had complete economic and political control over the planet despite only having settled a small portion of the world. When the Commerce Guild joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the planet and its native were dragged into the conflict as well. Felucia was labelled as a key battleground by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and to that end saw many battles. The reptilian Felucians became involved early on. They had taken up farming a major export crop known as nysillin, causing them to begcome the target of extorition by Pirates and the Guild alike. The Republic eventually earned their trust by scaring away the pirates, and the Felucians granted them a steady supply of nysillin to use in their brand new orbital medical facility, which was almost immediately destroyed and replaced by the Separatists. Wreckage from the station crashed near the Ancient Abyss and was misconstrued by the Jungle Felucians as an attack on their hallowed grounds. This had unfortunate resutls for both sides In 21 ABY, the Republic tried to regain a foothold on the planet, but failed. Later that year, the 182nd legion met its end at the claws of an unnatural pack of Acklays sent by the Jungle Felucians. The 501st, sent to rescue the 182nd after losing contact, narrowly escaped the same fate due to one heroic clone in particular who managed to slay them all before Aayla Secura arrived. The battles on the surface became more and more heated, until eventually in 19 BBY the war ended without either side winning. Felucia's planet-wide water supply was almost contaminated in the process, but some valiant padawans managed to halt the flow of the toxin in time. Shaak Ti (Great Jedi Purge) Galactic Empire (Crimelords) New Republic Yuuzhan Vong Host to the Ithorians Description of Planet Felucia itself was almost completely covered in large jungle composed of strange flora. There were tens of thousands of variety of fungi found on Felucia, both on the surface and deep underground, which the native Felucians used to farm. Huge enormous caverns were just below the relatively flat world that was dotted by just a few mountainous areas. Fauna Felucia was home to both sentient and non-sentient species. Sentient Sentient beings were creatures that displayed intelligence, could communicate with non-native beings, and showed a general understanding of current Galactic events. Felucians Small creatures that were extremely intelligent and adept at surviving at less than desirable conditions, these reptilian-like creatures had an immunity to the various diseases that existed naturally on the planet. Most became mushrooms, profiting off of the wide variety of fungi present, however others became merchants and doctors in the small farming villages the dotted the planet. They also lived in the larger trading ports created by merchants from other worlds. Most of these beings were killed by the Empire during their occupation, but the survivors were slain and experimented upon by the Vong Jungle Felucians Main Article: Jungle Felucians I'll synop your sis in a minute. Ithorians Following the devastation of their home planet Ithor, some groups of Ithorians settled on Felucia. They filled the hole that was once occupied by the native Felucians, becoming farmers and building large cities. Non-Sentient Non-sentient beings were creatures that displayed little intelligence in regards to a human standard, could not communicate with other species with a sophisticated language, and that had an animal-like mentality